Todo Cambio
by Shakka DV
Summary: ese dia ella se dio cuenta de que todo habia cambiado y tenia que protegerlo de el mismo
1. Capitulo 1

La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre ella, los truenos retumbaban en el cielo, la oscuridad cubría la ciudad mientras veía como él se alejaba con el corazón destrozado; la gente corría a su alrededor tratando de protegerse de la tormenta, pero ella seguía ahí mientras sus lagrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia que la cubría.

"Era lo mejor" se había dicho, para él, para ella y para todos; pero algo más le decía que al mismo tiempo era el peor error que podría cometer en su vida, alejar de esa manera al hombre que amaba, todo por creer que era lo mejor.

Todo había comenzado una semana antes, cuando un nuevo villano apareció en la ciudad y al igual que muchos otros había decidido que secuestrarla era la mejor forma de llegar a él, pero había algo diferente que sabia iba a cambiar la vida de ambos, los daños producidos por la batalla habían sido considerables. Su mente viajo al momento en que aquel que los unió se encontraba en la ciudad.

Su cuerpo se estremeció ante el recuerdo de su novio tirado en el piso inconsciente y sangrando después de haber vencido, el haber creído que estaba muerto la había destrozado, todo por ella, por tener que salvarla, no podía soportarlo, el merecía algo mejor, no alguien que lo mantuviera al borde de la muerte.

Si bien su trabajo era peligroso, el sabia como hacerlo sin salir herido, salvo en las ocasiones en que se trataba de ella, era en esos momentos en los que él no pensaba en su bienestar, por eso había tomado esa decisión, por mantenerlo vivo y mientras así fuera ella sería feliz, porque el ser que mas amaba estaba bien, aunque eso significara el no tenerlo a su lado.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, la lluvia aminoraba, ya no había gente en la calle y el ya no estaba, miro al cielo y cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que la lluvia limpiara sus lagrimas, su llanto hizo eco en las calles vacías, vio por última vez el camino por donde él se había ido y decidió que era hora de irse también, paso una mano por su mojado cabello para quitarlo de su cara, la camiseta de tirantes que vestía ese día y los jeans se encontraban completamente pegados a su cuerpo, el frío comenzó a manifestarse, pero ya no le importaba.

Ése día Roxanne Ritchie había muerto en vida.

* * *

bueno, he aqui mi primer fic de megamente y el primero despues de casi 3 anos sin escribir algo, los motivos por los que escribo esta historia, aparte de ser por que amo la pelicula, es por que de lo fics que he leido sobre la misma la mayoria, por no decir todos, hablan del punto de vista de megamente, que quiere, que siente, que opina, etc, pero en ninguno se habla de lo que siente roxanne ritchie, que es lo que sente, que es lo que piensa. por eso escribo este fic.

por ultimo doe las gracias a mi bro y a la cunis por su ayuda *O*


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Había pasado un mes desde la ultima vez que lo vio, durante ese tiempo ella había pensado en buscarlo y decirle que lo sentía, que había sido una estúpida y pedirle que volvieran, pero no lo hizo, no podía hacerlo.

Su rostro reflejaba lo mal que la estaba pasando, un par de ojeras se habían instalado en su cara y no planeaban irse, apenas comía y no lograba concentrarse en el trabajo, al grado que su jefe la mando de vacaciones forzosas, todos en la ciudad sabían que algo pasaba entre los dos, pero nadie preguntaba nada.

No se había sabido nada de Megamente durante ese tiempo, comenzaba a preocuparse por él, pero al mismo tiempo sabia que Servil no dejaría que nada le pasara, si pasaba algo en la ciudad los cerebots se hacían cargo

Esa tarde regreso a su apartamento extremadamente cansada, no había podido dejar de pensar en el, extrañaba su voz, su risa, el tenerlo cerca, la manera en que la abrazaba, sus besos; cerro la puerta y se dejo caer al piso, no pudo aguantar más el llanto, apoyando la cabeza en sus rodillas las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin control, lo extrañaba demasiado, no sabía si podría seguir así, pero tenía que hacerlo.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado en esa posición llorando por no estar cerca del ex villano azul, el ruido de la puerta la hizo reaccionar, por un momento su corazón se acelero pensando que quizás podría ser el, pero no fue así.

- Servil..- Roxanne miro al mejor amigo de su novio, no de Megamente, la seriedad y molestia se apreciaba en su rostro

- Puedo pasar señorita Ritchi? Necesito hablar con usted-

- Claro, pasa Servil, toma asiento- de pronto se sintió nerviosa estando frente al pescado, si bien era el ser mas amable que conocía, también sabia que cuando se trataba de proteger a su amo su carácter cambiaba drásticamente

- No gracias, así estoy bien, no tardare mucho- Servil analizo la habitación, sabia que algo pasaba, todo estaba desordenado, uno fácilmente se podía dar cuenta que no habían hecho la limpieza en varios días

- Disculpa el desorden- dijo ella mientras recogía los trastes que había sobre la mesa de centro- yo…no me he sentido bien estos días- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina

Podía sentir como Servil la seguía con la mirada y eso la hacia sentir nerviosa, sabia que no solo había terminado con Megamente, a la vez había traicionado la confianza que Servil habia puesto en ella cuando comenzó la relación con su amo.

- Dime de que quieres hablar- le dijo con duda

- Por que lo hizo señorita Ritchi? Por que rompió su corazón de esa manera?- la frialdad en su voz hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas

- Yo…- le dio la espalda recargándose en la barra que separaba la cocina del resto del departamento, tratando de ocultar las lagrimas que se formaban en sus ojos – Tuve que hacerlo- le contesto finalmente

- Tuvo que hacerlo? Acaso considera que esa es una buena respuesta?- su voz sonaba molesta

- Tu no entiendes Servil- paso una mano por sus ojos para quitar las lagrimas que se le escapaban

- Claro que entiendo, usted solo jugo con los sentimientos de mi amo y ahora que ya no le sirve mas, que ya saco provecho de el, que es la nueva conductora estrella del noticiero, lo deja de esa manera sin importarle lo que el pueda sentir o el daño que pueda causarle- nunca había escuchado gritar a Servil como lo hacia en ese momento y realmente lo merecía, merecía cada una de las cosas que le decía aunque no fueran ciertas – Usted nunca lo quiso, nunca lo amo!-

Roxanne volteo a verlo con furia, se acerco a el, las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos una vez mas, ya no podía contenerlas

- Nunca vuelvas a decir eso!- Servil pudo notar las ojeras que adornaban su rostro, no se había dado cuenta de lo mal que se veía en un inicio

- Señorita Ritchi esta bien?- pregunto sorprendido por su reacción y por el aspecto que tenia

- Yo…lo amo, lo amo como nunca creí que podría amar a alguien- cayo de rodillas al piso, derrotada

- Señorita Ritchi- Servil se arrodillo junto a ella, había algo en la manera en que le habia dicho esas palabras que le decían que no eran mentira, gentilmente hizo que volteara a verlo

- Por que lo hizo señorita Ritchi?-

- Yo…no podía dejar que siguiera exponiéndose de esa manera- su llanto expresaba todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento

- De que habla, no le entiendo?- Roxanne se controlo un poco y volteo a verlo mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos

- Hace una mes, cuando me rescato de ese hombre, yo creí que se repetía lo sucedido con Titan, solo que esta vez había muerto- dejo escapar un sollozo por el solo hecho de recordarlo

Servil la tomo de los hombros haciendo que se levantar para después guiarla hacia el sillón, Roxanne se calmo y continuo con su relato

- Al verlo así me di cuenta de que todo era mi culpa-

- Como? Por que dice eso?-

- Por que el tiene que rescatarme, no entiendes? Si no fuera por mi el no se expondría de esa manera y no saldría lastimado, no puedo permitir que eso pase, no quiero que muera- las lagrimas brotaron una vez mas de sus ojos

- Pero señorita eso no es cierto, usted no es la culpable de que el señor salga lastimado, es un riesgo que corre como héroe de la ciudad-

- Pero no de esa manera, el casi muere ese día- Roxanne se levanto del sillón y camino hacia el ventanal que da al balcón

- Por favor señorita Ritchi, reconsidere su decisión, tanto usted como el amo están sufriendo-

- Lo siento Servil, no puedo hacerlo- coloco una mano sobre el vidrio y vio el dolor en su reflejo

- Si usted cree que es lo correcto, entonces creo que será mejor que me marche- Servil se levanto y camino hacia la puerta, ella volteo a verlo

- Perdóname Servil, pero es lo mejor para todos-

- No lo creo así, pero es su decisión-

- Por favor no le digas nada-

- No puedo prometerle nada, pero lo intentare-

- Gracias-

- No tiene nada que agradecer señorita- dicho esto, servil salio del departamento, sabia que Roxanne estaba cometiendo un gran error, solo esperaba que se diera cuenta de ello antes de que ocurriera una tragedia

Una vez sola Roxanne tomo el teléfono y marco a la estación, había pensado en una solución drástica para todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero realmente nunca considero el hacerlo hasta ese momento, si realmente quería que funcionara y que el se olvidara de ella tendría que hacerlo, aunque le doliese en el alma

- Si? Richard, hola, si estoy mejor, gracias, oye todavía esta vacante el puesto de enviada especial en Europa?-

* * *

Bueno aqui esta el cap. 2, sry si me tarde pero estube sin office, pero ya quedo solucionado el problema, espero que les haya gustado el cap.

agradesco sus reviews y tnx a la cuñis y al bro por la ayuda


	3. Chapter 3

**Disculpen el retraso con la publicacion del cap. pero aqui lo tienen.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Definitivamente no era la mejor semana de su vida, en realidad, un mes desde que su vida era un completo desastre, todo lo que una vez creyó que hacia perfecta su vida se iba derrumbando, si bien sabia que era su culpa por la decisión que había tomado no podía evitar sentirse perdida y desolada.

Camino lentamente hasta el sillón dejando su bolsa y las llaves tiradas en el piso, se dejo caer enterrando la cara en uno de los cojines, quería dormir y dejar de sentir el dolor que la acompañaba desde hace un mes, pero de alguna manera sabia que era imposible.

El sonido del teléfono la saco de su trance, no quería contestar, solo quería desaparecer del mundo, para su suerte la contestadota entro, pero no le gusto lo que escucho

- Alexandra Roxanne Ritchi, se que estas ahí así que mas vale que me contestes el teléfono o ábreme la puerta antes de que me enoje, tengo una hora aquí afuera-

Una hora? Pero si acaba de llegar, Roxanne reviso su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran pasadas las 8 de la noche, había dormido casi toda la tarde, pero a pesar de eso seguía sintiéndose igual, pesadamente se levanto del sillón y camino hacia la puerta sin ganas de querer abrirla, pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo, no es que no quisiera a su mama pero sabia lo que le iba a decir, no por nada la había evitado el ultimo par de semanas, sin mas decidió abrir la puerta

- Me podrías decir por que no me abrías la puerta- Roxanne miro a si madre entrar en el apartamento viendo todo a su alrededor, viendo las condiciones en la que se encontraba la menor de su hijas

- Lo siento mama, me quede dormida- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y evitaba la mirada de su madre

-Mugsy podrías decirme que es lo que esta pasando? Mira este desastre?- sabia que algo andaba mal, ni en sus peores días como adolescente su hija había sido tan desordenada

- no pasa nada mama, es solo que he tenido mucho trabajo, y ya no tengo 7 años como para que me sigas llamado mugsy-

- No pienses que voy a creer que es el trabajo, veo tu noticiero todos los días y se que estas de vacaciones desde hace una semana, acaso estas enferma? Tienes ojeras- camino hacia su hija y le toco la frente para verificar su temperatura, oficialmente estaba preocupada

- estoy bien mama, es solo que no he dormido bien últimamente y me duele un poco la cabeza- Roxanne camino hacia el sillón y se recostó otra vez

- bueno tu descansa, yo me encargare de esto- la madre de Roxanne dejo sus cosas sobre la mesa de centro decidida a ordenar un poco el lugar.

Elizabeth Ritchi podía ser muchas cosas pero no tonta, sabia que algo había pasado entre su hija y su novio, aunque aun no se acostumbraba a verlos juntos, sabia que no era un mal chico, si, había tomado malas decisiones a lo largo de su vida, pero no por eso era malo, sabia de su pasado y era entendible que pasara eso.

Mientras continuaba con la limpieza del departamento de su hija pudo notar las fotos que tenia sobre las repisas, tenia años que no la veía sonreír con tanta felicidad como en las fotos en las que salía con el.

Para ella era raro ver a su hija con alguien diferente, Elizabeth nunca fue del tipo que discriminaba a las personas por su apariencia, en su juventud ella misma fue considerada diferente solo por no comulgar con las creencias de los demás, la palabra menos ofensiva que recibió en esa época fue hippie, pero sin duda el que su hija ahora estuviera en esa situación la hacia sentir diferente, no estaba en contra, pero tenia que acostumbrarse, definitivamente no iba ser ella quien arruinara la felicidad de su hija.

Media hora después el lugar estaba medianamente ordenado, mientras Elizabeth lavaba los últimos platos Roxanne se despertaba nuevamente

- Que hora es?- pregunto Roxanne sentando se en el sillón

- Aproximadamente las 9:30- contesto su madre

- Creo que ire a darme un baño, ya regreso- Roxanne pasaba su mano por su cuello tratando de aliviar el dolor que había aparecido después de haber dormido en el sillon

- Esta bien, mientras pediré algo de comida por que supongo que no has comido nada en todo el día-

- esta bien, los números están pegados en la pared de la cocina junto al teléfono-

Mientras Elizabeth decidía a que restaurante llamar su celular sonó, era su hija mayor, Josephine

- Dime Jossy-

- Pudiste hablar con ella?-

- No aun no, pero…- su hija no la dejo terminar

- Espera, Lucy esta en la otra línea, voy a ponerla en conferencia- Elizabeth paso su mano por su frente

- Ya hablaron con ella- dijo Lucy uniéndose a la conversación

- No, mama aun no habla con ella- dijo Jossy

- Por que?-

- Estaba dormida, ahorita se esta bañando en cuanto regrese hablare con ella, mientras estoy viendo que ordenar para cenar, parece que no ha comido nada el día de hoy- dijo Elizabeth a sus otras 2 hijas

- Tan mal esta?- pregunto Jossy

- Quien esta mal?-

- Bobby? Quien llamo a Bobby?- pregunto Elizabeth algo exasperada

- Yo estaba hablando con el en la otra línea-

- Lucy!- dijeron Elizabeth y Jossy al mismo tiempo

- Creí que íbamos a manejar esto con discreción- Elizabeth dejo los números de teléfono mientras pensaba que iba hacer con sus hijos

- Alguien me puede decir que esta pasando?- pregunto Bobby

- Parece que Roxy tuvo problemas con su novio- dijo Lucy

- Quien no los tendría si después de un año de relación no le dices tu verdadero nombre a tu novia-

- No creo que ese sea el problema?- dijo Elizabeth

- Tu no sabes algo Bobby? El te estaba ayudando a restaurar la chatarra que compraste- dijo Jossy

- No es una chatarra es un mustang 1965 y no, no se nada, no he hablado con el desde hace un mes, he tenido mucho trabajo en el hospital-

- Ya encargaste algo de comer?- pregunto Lucy

- No, aun no, ustedes no me dejan- el tono de Elizabeth denotaba molestia

- No pidas, voy para allá y llevare comida china-

- Lucy pasa por mi- agrego Jossy

- esta bien y tu Bobby?- pregunto Lucy

- Voy saliendo del hospital, le avisare a Ginny que voy con ustedes para que no se preocupe, llego en 15 minutos-

- Ahorita nos vemos mama, adiós-

- No, esperen- la llamada termino

Elizabeth dejo el teléfono sobre al barra, sabia que su hija se molestaría al tener a todos sus hermanos preguntándole que había pasado, Roxanne era una persona reservada en cuanto a sus relaciones, en especial con su actual novio, sabia que su hija sentía algo verdaderamente fuerte por Megamente, la forma en que lo miraba y como lo trataba, la paciencia que tenia al mostrarle todas las cosas del mundo que el no se había permitido disfrutar antes, solo esperaba que su hija supiera la suerte que tenia de tenerlo en su vida.

- Encargaste algo de comer?- Roxanne bajaba por las escaleras, su semblante parecía un poco mejor, pero la tristeza aun se reflejaba en su rostro

- Si, comida china, llegara en unos 20 minutos-

Roxanne se sentó nuevamente en el sillón al cual ya comenzaba a odiar después de un mes de pasar mas tiempo en el que en su cama, su mirada se perdió en el cielo que se apreciaba através del balcón de su departamento, cada noche tenia la esperanza de verlo pasar frente a su balcón en uno de sus patrullajes nocturnos.

Elizabeth comenzó a sacar platos para servir la comida, esperando que su hija no se diera cuenta que estaba sacando un numero mayor al que ella creía, volteo a ver a su hija y pudo ver como las lagrimas escurrían por su cara

- Mugsy estas bien?- Roxanne no respondió, camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado- Que pasa mi vida, por que lloras?- rodeo a su hija con sus brazos tratando de calmar su llanto, Roxanne se aferro a su madre mientras trataba de hablar

- Yo…- el aire le faltaba- lo extraño tanto!- su llanto se intensifico

- si lo extrañas por que no lo buscas? Su trabajo ha de tenerlo ocupado-

- no, no puedo-

- por que no, acaso se pelearon?- el timbre sonó, Roxanne se separo de su madre y se levanto del sillón

- debe de ser la comida, yo abro- limpio sus lagrimas

Camino hacia la puerta arreglando un poco su cabello y su ropa

-cuanto…- no pudo terminar, uno a uno sus hermanos fueron entrando, no entendía que estaba pasando

- Hola peque- Bobby le dio un beso en la frente – donde pongo esto?- dijo levantando la bolsa con la comida y dirigiéndose a su madre

- hola nena como estas?- Jossy le acaricio la cara limpiando los rastros de sus lagrimas, siempre tenia una actitud maternal hacia ella, quince años de diferencia entre ellas lograban ese efecto

- Camina Jossy, déjame ver como esta la niña- Lucy apuraba a su hermana mayor desde el pasillo, Roxanne sonrío

- Lucy ya no soy una niña-

- Soy siete años más grande que tú, para mí siempre serás una niña-

Roxanne intento responder pero todo se oscureció

- Woha Roxy- Lucy tomo a su hermana entre sus brazos vitando que cayera al piso al mismo tiempo que trataba de no caer junto con ella- necesito ayuda aquí!-

Al ver lo que sucedía Bobby corrió a auxiliar a sus hermanas, tomo a Roxanne entre sus brazos y la llevo al sillón

- Como esta Bobby?- pregunto su madre preocupada

- Esta bien, su pulso es normal, parece ser una baja de azúcar por la falta de comida, de todas formas cuando despierte le diré que valla a verme mañana al hospital para hacerle unos exámenes-

- Por lo que veo si es bastante serio lo que paso- Lucy acariciaba el cabello de su hermana

- Como ya dije, quien puede estar con alguien que no te dice su verdadero nombre, me sorprende que hayan durado tanto- Jossy se acerco caminando desde la cocina

- No tiene nada que ver con eso- Roxanne había despertado, trato de levantarse pero no pudo

- Con cuidado peque- Bobby le ayudo a sentarse

- Gracias Bobby, y que quede claro que si se su nombre, siempre lo he sabido, se llama Axel y no terminamos por eso- Roxanne tenia la mirada perdida

- el termino contigo?- pregunto Lucy

- no, fui yo, yo decidí que no podíamos seguir juntos- los ojos de Roxanne comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas una vez mas

- pero que paso? Te obligo hacer algo? Te maltrato?- se notaba la preocupación en la voz de Bobby

- No, nada de eso, el es el hombre mas amable, comprensivo y cariñoso que he conocido en mi vida- la voz de Roxanne se quebró y las lagrimas encontraron escape de sus ojos, el dolor la volvía a embargar, apoyo su cabeza en sus piernas tratando de ocultar las lagrimas de su familia, pero no pudo lograrlo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar a medida que avanzaba su llanto, era demasiado dolor el que sentía en ese momento

Elizabeth se sentó a un lado de su hija rodeándola una vez mas con sus brazos, Lucy hizo lo mismo que su madre para tratar de consolar a Roxanne, Jossy se sentó en el piso junto a ella y le susurro palabras de consuelo mientras Bobby sostenía su mano y la acariciaba.

En ese momento su semana ya no parecía tan mala, el estar rodeada por sus hermanos y su madre era reconfortante, si bien sabia que podían ser molestos en ocasiones, también sabía que no había nadie que pudiera reconfortarla en esos momentos más que ellos.


End file.
